Worth Falling For
by quaint-little-categories
Summary: Sequel to Falling For A Prank.Placed 18 years in the future.How will House deal with a 16 and a half year old daughter who is a stubborn as him.An intruder from his past threatnes his marriage and the secret Ally and him have been hiding is revealed!
1. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Yay! Here we go my beloved readers!**

**The sequel you've all been waiting for!**

**Reading this without reading 'Falling For A Prank' first is highly discouraged.**

**Here we go!**

**P.S-House is off the Vicodin! Yippee for him!**

**-----**

**Summary: Sequel to Falling For A Prank. Placed 18 years in the future. How will House deal with a 16 and a half year old daughter who is a stubborn as him. Also someone mysterious from his past has turned up, will his marriage with Cameron last the intruder?**

**---**

Chapter 1- Like Father, Like Daughter

House woke up when a sharp pain shot through his leg.

Sitting up slowly he rubbed at his leg and decide that this morning he was going to need some Tylenol.

Sighing, he fell back against his pillow.

Rolling over he stared at the empty side of the bed next to him.

Where was Allison?

Getting up he limped to the door.

Using the wall for support he hobbled to the kitchen.

Grabbing a glass from the cabinet above the bench he filed it with water and retrieved the Tylenol from the medicine box.

Shaking three small round pills from the child proof container, House swallowed them quickly, dousing them with the glass of water.

Leaning against the bench he waited for the drugs to take effect.

It was at this time he always missed Vicodin, the way it burned going down then the way the relief came like a warm breeze settling over his body.

House shook his head. That was along time ago. It had been over 17 years since he'd last had Vicodin yet the memory stuck close to him.

House continued on his walk through the home, looking for Allison.

Soon he reached the lounge, where the only light came from the TV in the centre of the room.

House walked to the couch where he saw a petite frame sprawled on it.

Looking down he took in the beautiful sight that lay before him.

She was curled up in a perfect ball, probably from the cold and her mink brown hair that fell in soft waves was spread out on the pillow that her head was laid on.

"Hey"

A pair of hands wrapped themselves around his waist.

House leaned back into his wife's embrace.

"Hey", he whispered back.

Escaping Allison's seeking hands he spun her around to hug her from behind.

Allison tipped her head back to receive her morning kiss.

House kissed her on the mouth then let his lips travel down her face to the base of her neck.

Allison sighed with happiness and leaned her head back to sit under House's chin which he rested on top of her head.

Their bodies fitted perfectly together. House entwined his hands in Allison's and they stood watching their beautiful 16 and a half year old daughter, Addie, sleep on the couch.

"Coffee?", Allison whispered.

House nodded gently and Allison detached herself from him to switch on the coffee machine.

After switching on the coffee maker and getting out three mugs Allison re-entered the lounge room in time to witness a touching scene. As she watched, House grabbed the blanket of the back of the couch and cover up Addie's cold body.

She smiled as she watched him gently caress her check and move some hair of her face.

House turned and caught her eye.

She smiled at him and he smiled back, poking his tongue out at her.

Cameron felt a rush of warmth, it had taken awhile when they first had Addie for House to show emotion and love without worrying about being judged. He now showed his softer side often and every time he did Allison was filled with warmth.

Walking back into the kitchen, Allison poured coffee into the three mugs.

Adding two sugars to one she handed the mug to House.

He accepted it eagerly and she watched him drink remembering the memories with that mug.

It was lopsided, cracked and painted in a cute little kiddie way and beyond all doubt House treasured it more that anything.

Addie had come home from a summer camp when she was eight.

She had handed it to House with a huge smile and eyes that worried wether he would accept it.

House had always loved it, especially that words so carefully yet so messily painted on one side.

I love you, dady.

House caught Allison staring at the mug.

"What are you thinking about?", he whispered softly.

Allison shook her head and smiled, "Just all the different memories around that mug".

House laughed, "Do you remember when she was fourteen and she wanted to date the Denny guy and I wouldn't let her?"

Allison nodded, "Danny, and yeah"

She laughed remembering the thug that had tried to take Addie out on a date and House wouldn't let him in the house or Addie out.

She sobered remembering those fateful three words she had yelled.

----

"_Ayden Rose House I said NO", Houses voice thundered through the home._

_Addie turned and yelled back with as much force, " You don't know him! You don't know anything about him!"_

_Running into the kitchen Addie threw open a cupboard and grabbed that much loved mug of the shelf._

_Addie picked it up high and in front of House threw it to the ground._

"_I hate you!", she screamed before running to her bedroom._

_House stood shocked, his face paled and his eyes wide._

_Allison came forward and wrapped her arms around him._

_He let his body fall into her embrace._

_Allison hugged his body to hers and she looked quickly at his face when she felt his body begin to shake._

_A few tears ran down his cheeks and Allison could tell he was holding more back._

"_She hates me", he gasped._

_Allison shook her head, "No, no she just upset."_

_House shook his head vigorously, "But she said it"._

"_Its OK", Allison rubbed his back and crooned to him, "She doesn't mean it"_

_House shrugged and the tears continued to fall. From the kitchen they could hear Addie's tears which resounded emptily through the home._

----

Addison shook her head remembering the days that had followed that night.

The night when Addie had come home drunk and crying her soul out because Danny had broken up with here it was House who had sat with her and held her and sewn back together her heart.

Allison remembered how they'd made a day of re-gluing the mug.

"You're miles away"

Allison glanced up at House, who now stood barely centimetres from her.

Allison let her body fall forward into his embrace.

House wrapped his arms around her and let his hands ran over her back and lower.

Allison pulled out of his arms and he smirked as she hit him.

"Come here", House told her sexily.

Allison smiled and leaned forward as House placed his hands on her small waist.

She ran her hands through his hair roughly and responded to the hard kisses.

"Eww", a voice came from the doorway, "Only child standing right here".

House looked over Allison's shoulder, "Hey! You're the one that said you wanted a little sister".

Addie shuddered, "That's gross. Mom, hit him please".

Allison complied to the request and House received a blow in the chest.

"Oww", House moaned clutching his chest, "My masculinity".

"What masculinity?", Addie asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh, now that's just low!", House turned to Allison, "Mom! Can you hit her please!", he micked Addie.

Allison put her hands up, "I am not getting into this. Coffee sweetie?", she asked Addie.

"Already had mine thanks", House responded for her.

For his input he received two whacks.

"Hey!", he turned accusingly on Allison, "I thought you weren't getting into this?"

Allison pointed a finger at Addie, "Me?", she asked with fake astonishment, "She hit you harder!"

"Yeah, but you hit him twice", Addie replied.

Allison shrugged, "True"

Handing a cup of coffee to Addie, Allison couldn't help but notice her eyes and reflect for the millionth time how much they suited her.

Addie had a condition called heterochromia which meant she had two different coloured eyes.

One of her eyes was a deep brown that showed her soft side, the side most like Allison.

The other eye was a crystal blue and that showed her stubborn side, the side most like House.

Allison was shocked the way Addie could go from being sweet and gentle to stubborn and angry in a few seconds.

Allison knew her personality was more like House's.

She liked to be the lead person, she was stubborn beyond belief, could get very grumpy at times and of course and House's sense of humour.

Allison was very happy that she at least got a few redeeming qualities from herself.

She was caring, she had a kind spirit and she was helpful and loving but like House she had a hard time trusting people and showing her emotions.

"Mom?"

Allison looked over at the two most important people in her life.

They stood the same height and held the same posture.

The only thing different about them was their faces and hair.

House's was well Houses and Addie's fell like Allison, wavy and rich brown.

Addie's facial features had come from Allison. The button nose, the same eye and lip shape, the way she got laughter lines when she giggled and the same cheekbones.

"Mom?", Addie called again, "Where were you?"

Allison smiled at her sixteen and a half year old, "Just going over how alike you guys are".

Addie and House looked at each other.

They pointed at each other and both responded with.

"He started it", "She started it"

They all laughed.

As the three broke up to get ready for the days task Allison smiled.

"Like father, like daughter"

--

**TBC**

**R&R**

**I'm pretty happy with this chapter.**

**Please review and give me ideas on how this story should go.**

**I felt like this chapter came more from Allison's point of view than House's.**

**Do you guys like that better? Or do you like it from House's point of view? **

**I tried to put a bit more humour in this fic!**


	2. Namesake

**Guys I know House seems old. **

**Let me thinks for a second.**

**Hmmm.**

**House is high forties, eighteen year in the future would make him?**

**60! WOW!**

**OK age change in my fic he's younger when Cameron first starts working for him.**

**When Allison starts working for House he is 40.**

**He is now, lets see, 58.**

**sigh-that will have to do let's just ignore the age thing.**

**Anyway, now that that's cleared up.**

**Addie's full name is Ayden Rose House and she has a condition called Heterochromia which means she has two different coloured eyes. if you want to know more info on Heterochromia just ask me in a review and if you sign it i'll reply or you could google it.**

**There will be more flashbacks to come.**

**This story should hopefully go for 12 good sized chapters but I'm not sure because unlike Falling For A Prank I'm winging it:)**

**Chapter 2- Namesake**

House watched his beautiful daughter typing away on the laptop he'd brought her a week ago.

"You and mom both have one! Why can't I?"

Her fight hadn't been a strong one but the puppy dog looks she gave him sent him driving to the pc shop the very next morning.

He walked into her bedroom and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, dad", she said, tiredly rubbing her eyes.

"Whachya doing?", House peeked over her shoulder.

"Working on Legal Studies homework", she replied, stretching and going back to typing.

House nodded and remained quite, knowing he'd be no help in this department.

If it was any of the Science's he would be right there helping and explaining but when it came to Legal Studies he knew the only thing he understood that he'd been sued too many times to count.

When Addie had told him and Allison that she wanted to go ahead and become a lawyer they supported her fully. Giving college options and help in anyway they could and House knew with her stubbornness and quick retaliation she'd become a brilliant lawyer.

Somewhere deep down, even though House was more proud of Addie than he could express, he'd wanted her to be a doctor.

"Well, keep up the studying. We need a good lawyer in the family to defend me when Mr. Law tries to get me".

Addie shook her head, "Maybe you should stay on Mr. Law's good side".

House shrugged, "Guess"

"Hey dad?", Addie spun around in her desk chair.

"Yeah?"

"Where did I get my name from? One of the guys at school said it was a boy's name".

House sat on the edge of her bed and Addie leaned back in her chair to listen.

"Ayden can be a guy or a girls name but the spelling of your name is for a girls", House rubbed at the back of his neck, remembering the way Ayden got her name.

---

Allison leaned back on the pillows. Her hair was damp from labour and her face flushed but a beautiful smile lit it up and there was a twinkle in her eye.

"Let me see her!"

House sat down on the bed next to Allison and reached for her hand.

She grabbed it and clasped it weakly.

They both watched in admiration as the nurse brought the tiny bundle wrapped up in a traditional pink blanket.

The nurse placed the bundle in Allison's eager arms than quietly departed the room.

Allison held the baby close and leaned down to breath in her scent.

House gazed at the small baby in awe.

He'd helped create that.

Reaching a shaky hand out he let her index finger run down the baby's face.

They both stared in shock as their little girl opened her eyes and they were met with a gaze of two different coloured eyes.

Glancing from the small helpless thing in Allison's arms to each other.

"Wow", Allison breathed, "Heterochromia".

House gazed at the little pink face in which one deep brown eye and one crystal blue eye stared back.

A tiny hand reached out from the blanket and gripped House's finger which was yet to leave the side of her face.

House stared down at the small pink, new hand that griped his weathered, creased one.

"What do we name her?", Allison asked.

House was yet to speak.

As the two of them watched House's finger where the small hand still griped it powerfully.

"Ayden", House spoke.

------

"So it is a girl's name?", Addie asked impatiently.

House nodded vigorously, "Wouldn't have named you it unless it was".

"It's weird but I think I like Addie better than Ayden", Addie decided.

House shrugged, "You'll always be my Ayden"

Addie nodded and smiled at her father, "I know. What does Ayden mean?"

House laughed, "Little fire or fire within".

Addie laughed, "Figures. Did you know that when you named me?"

House shook his head, "That's the thing, we didn't. I was staring it your tiny little face and the name Ayden just popped into my head".

"So, you named me?", Addie asked.

House shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. I said the name but it was your mom's pick".

"What does your name mean?", Addie leaned forward.

"What with all the questions?", House leaned back to lay on Addie's bed.

"No reason. Just interested", Addie got up from her chair and walked to the bed, throwing herself down next to House.

"Is it something embarrassing?" she asked as they stared up at the ceiling.

House shook his head, "No, nothing embarrassing"

Addie turned on her side, "Well, what does it mean?"

House smirked at her, "Curiosity killed the cat", he quipped.

"A cat also has nine lives", Addie retaliated.

"But you're not a cat", House pointed out.

Addie rolled her eyes playfully, "So curiosity can't kill me"

"No", House said very seriously with a twinkle in his eye, "But waiting will"

Addie reached over and hit him.

"Oww", he grumbled rubbing his arm.

"Oh, put her out of her misery", a voice came from the doorway.

The two looked over at Allison, who stood in the doorway watching them with an amused face.

House sighed exaggeratedly, "Gregory means 'watcher or watchful'"

Addie glanced critically at his face, "I think it suits you"

A chocked laugh came from Allison, "You're telling me. You should have seen him when you were born. He couldn't go an hour without seeing you and I caught him so many times just watching you".

Addie laughed and looked over at House, "Aww, you wuv me that much?"

House shook his head, "Much more".

"Mom?", Addie turned to Allison, "What does your name mean?"

Allison thought for a moment, "You know I don't think I've ever found out".

"It means 'of noble kind'", House answered.

"How did you know that?", Allison asked.

House shrugged, "I Googled your name"

He stood and leaned over, placing a kiss on Addie's head.

"Time for you to get back to your homework. Go become the next Sandy Cohen".

Allison laughed but Addie stared at him confused.

"Sandy who?"

House looked at her in shock, "The O.C? Sandy Cohen, famous lawyer?"

Addie shook her head and glanced at her mom.

"My own daughter", House sighed, "What are they teaching you at school?"

"Mom? What's The O.C?" Addie asked.

Allison smiled faintly, "It's an old TV show your dad used to watch".

"Oh,", a look of realisation came over her face, "like a golden oldie".

House gaped at her, "No, not a golden oldie. The O.C. _The_ O.C"

He shook his head, "Geeze," he turned to Allison, "Am I really that old?"

She shook her head, "The show finished before she was even born".

Addie watched her parents, "Guys, I need to study. Exams soon".

Allison ushered House out of Addie's bedroom.

Addie sat back down at her desk and began typing again.

"Once your exams are finished I'm gonna force you to watch all four seasons of The O.C".

Addie turned to her dad, whose head was stuck in the door.

"Only went for four season? Must be a pretty sad TV show".

House started to come into the room, "Hey-"

"Sorry", Allison called out while dragging House out of her daughters bedroom.

TBC

R&R

Not dissing The O.C at all for all you fans out there.

Did you know that the name Hugh means 'bright in mind and spirit'. It really suits Hugh Laurie.

Please review, you know you want to :P


	3. Driving Lesson

**I'm trying to post regulary and that should be pretty easy from now on cause I've just finished mid-term exams and I know that you guys in America are probably boiling hot this time of year but I'm sitting here in front of the computer wearing 4 pairs of pants, three shirts, a jumper, 2 pairs of socks, dressing gown, slippers and beanie and 2 pairs of gloves.**

**You guys may think I'm being histrionic but its fucking FREZZING in Australia right now! Got down to 5 degrees last night and that's cold for me!**

**So sorry for any typos, I blame the gloves I'm wearing.**

**Big thick, chunky gloves and small keys on a keyboard are not a good match. **

**Chapter 3- Driving Lessons**

House groaned as he was awakened by a car horn being beeped relentlessly outside.

He rolled over and hugged the naked body next to him closer.

Allison moaned and pushed him away.

"Go!", she mumbled, "I'm tired and you know that the only way to stop her beeping that horn is to go do what you promised".

House sighed and sat up, knowing she was right.

She was, in fact, talking about Addie, who sat impatiently in her new car on the street.

A week ago House had promised to give her driving lessons but he'd agreed before she'd set a time.

House rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock.

It flashed 8:00am at him.

House let himself flop back onto the bed, covering his face with a pillow.

Allison reached over and pried the pillow from his finger, throwing it across the room.

"Go! Now! Go teach", Allison prodded.

House got up out of bed and got dressed quickly, the whole while the impatient tooting of his daughter edging him on.

Once dressed House walked to the window. Throwing it open he stuck his head out and looked down at the street.

"Hey!", he called out, not caring that it was 8 am on a Saturday morning and people might be trying to sleep.

Addie got out of the drivers side and leaned against the car.

"Come one, old man", she yelled up to him, giving the neighbours the same courtesy.

"Let me sleep another hour or two", House replied back, to tired to come up with a retaliation to the old man hit.

Addie shook her head, unyielding, "Nope. Come on!"

House crossed his arms, "Maybe I don't want to".

Addie followed suit and crossed her arms while letting her bottom lip stick out.

"You promised!"

"Guys!", a new voice yelled, "Will you both shut up! People are trying to sleep including me!"

House and Addie stopped their teasing.

House walked over and kissed Allison on the head, "Sorry, sweetie".

"Sorry, Mom", Addie could be hear calling in a softer tone from outside.

Allison shot House a glare that made him run for the car keys.

He put his hands up, "I'm going. I'm going".

He grabbed his wallet and mobile from the bedside table.

"Want me to grab you anything?", he asked softly.

Allison sat up abruptly, "Flat white espresso macchiato with two sugars and one of those giant chocolate muffins".

House nodded, "OK".

House backed out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

A few minutes later he was exiting the house and limping as fast as he could towards the car.

Addie looked up as her dad opened the passengers side and hopped in.

They sat silently for a few moments.

"So", Addie began, "Mom's a bit angry".

House glanced sideways at her, "PMS and lack of beauty sleep don't go good together".

Addie wrinkled her nose, "O-K".

House smiled at her, "Alright. First thing, buckle your seat belt".

Addie complied and waited, listening patiently to the directions her dad gave her.

Soon they were ready and Addie was driving them down the street.

"Have you picked a college yet?", House asked distractedly.

Addie shrugged, flicking her blinker on.

"Not sure yet", she told him, tuning the corner.

House nodded, forgetting that he was meant to be teaching her.

"Just make sure you pick somewhere close to home so the petrol costs won't be high".

Addie glanced sideways at him, "What petrol costs?"

"The cost of you driving from our house to college each day", he told her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Wait stop!", Addie pulled the car over and turned to House, "I'm not living at home and going to college".

House feigned seriousness, "Of course you are. You're definitely not living in a dorm room. Haven't you seen Girls Gone Wild?"

Addie gazed in shock at him, "Dad!", she whined, "I'm living at college. Even Jacob's going to be".

She was talking about Cuddy and Wilson's son who was two months older than her.

"Exactly my point. I've seen the way Jacob looks at you".

House grinned to himself as Addie blushed to her roots.

"I don't know what you're talking about!", Adie cried.

Addie stopped and stared House in the eye, "You were joking. Weren't you?"

House grinned and stuck his tongue out.

"Dad!", she yelled, attacking him with half-hearted blows.

House laughed and dodged them easily.

"Ok, Ok", House put his hands up in submission.

"Even?", Addie asked.

House stuck his tongue out again, "Even".

Addie restarted the car and they continued with the lesson.

"OK", House told her, "When you see a stop sign obviously you have to stop. Once the car has come to a complete stop, check your mirrors, look both ways then gun the engine for all its got".

Addie smiled and did as told, apart from the last part.

As Addie drove past a near-empty parking lot, House decided it was time she learnt how to park.

Addie did a u-turn, much to House displeasure that there was no wheelie, and pulled into the drive way of the parking lot.

"OK", House turned to her, "Now the hard stuff begins".

House put Addie through the drills and came out completely unscarred.

"Thought you were gonna hit that blue car when you did the three-point", House teased her.

Addie raised an eyebrow, a skill she had perfected over the years, "_Father_, I had the situation completely under control".

"Ok then, _Ayden_", he shot back.

Addie shot him a glare and pulled out of the parking lot, "Where to now?"

"That coffee shop a few block down for us", House pointed.

Addie nodded, "Why?"

"Your mom wants coffee", he yawned, "next driving lesson is happening in the afternoon".

Addie laughed and flicked hr blinker on, checking her mirrors she turned the corner expertly.

House watched her carefully, "Wow. You're a natural".

Addie opened her mouth but closed it quickly to stop herself from blurting out the truth.

---

"_OK", Allison began, "Now, we've gone through what to do but there's one more thing left"._

_Addie turned around in her seat to look at her mom, "What?"_

"_Whatever you do don't tell your father"._

_Addie laughed, "I promise"._

"_OK, start the car", Allison directed._

_Addie turned the car over and their first secret driving lesson began. _

_------_

Addie just smiled, "Guess I take after my old man"

House smiled back at her, "Guess you do".

Allison had know it was House dream to teach Addie how to drive but she also knew that he wasn't a very teacher. Thus the reason for the secret driving lessons at 4am in the morning.

Addie smiled to herself, glad that she had the most understanding mom.

Addie pulled into a parking spot on the street and they got out.

Addie walked around to House's side and they walked towards the coffee shop.

Addie wrapped her arm in House's and let her head fall to his shoulder as they walked.

"I'll wait out here while you get the order", House sat down on a bench outside the small coffee shop and pulled out his wallet.

Addie stuck a hand out for the money, "What do I get?"

"Get mom's usual coffee, I'll have a strong black, you'll get a latte and get three of the giant chocolate muffins".

Addie grinned as she pocketed the fifty, and disappeared inside.

House sat on the bench, basking in the warm sunlight.

He twirled his cane in one hand and looked about.

"Greg?"

House glanced up as he heard his name.

His eyes widened as he stared at the person in front of him.

"Hey", Stacey smiled down at him.

---

**TBC**

**R&R**

**Ooooo, I hate Stacey. Da, da, daaaaa she's back!**


	4. Intruder Alert!

**Just a short chapter. I probably won't update for a day or two, but I'll make the next chapter extra long!**

**:) xoxo**

**Chapter 4 - Intruder Alert! **

House stared in shock at the woman that stood in front of him.

"Hey", he choked out.

She smiled gently, "You never were one with words".

She gestured to the seat, "Can I sit?"

House nodded, "S-sure".

Stacey sat down and turned to him, "So how have you been?"

"Fine. I've been fine", he glance towards the coffee shop and prayed that Addie took her time.

Stacey smiled again, "That's good".

"Um, how are you?", he asked.

She grinned and bobbed her head, "Fine, good actually. I got a divorce from Mark so, yeah".

House nodded, "Yeah…"

Stacey stood, "Well, I better get going, but we should get together, have dinner".

House stood, "Yeah, I guess".

At that moment Addie came out the doors and flew towards House, not noticing Stacey.

"Here", she told him handing him a Styrofoam cup, "Black coffee".

"Ahem", House coughed.

Addie looked up, "Oh, hi, I'm Addie".

Stacey forced a smile, "Stacey".

Addie glanced at House, "I'm gonna go to the car".

He nodded, "Ok".

Addie kissed him on the cheek and went to the car.

Stacey looked from Addie's retreating figure to House.

"She looks a bit like you", Stacey said after awhile.

"She looks more like her mom", he rubbed his eyes.

Stacey thought for a moment, trying to place the familiar face, "Is it that girl that used to work for you? Carmen?"

"Cameron", House spoke bluntly, "Allison Cameron, actually Allison House know".

Stacey glanced at him abruptly, "Allison _House_? You guys are married?".

"Yeah, that's the idea", House said sarcastically, "You know with the wedding and the rings and the child".

Stacey glared at him, "You told me you didn't ever want to get married"

House shrugged, "People change".

Stacey nodded in agreement, "Yeah. How long?"

"Our 17th wedding anniversary was a few months ago"

"So she's about 17", Stacey gestured towards the car where Addie sat.

House nodded, "16 and a half".

Stacey looked at her watch, "I better go, I'm late now. Meting Katie, remember my sister?"

House nodded, "Yeah".

Stacey looked about uncomfortable and then reached over and pulled House into an awkward hug.

House patted her back gingerly then stepped away.

Stacey sent him a small smile, "Bye"

House feigned a smile, "Bye".

He limped towards the car not looking back at Stacey who stood watching him leave.

House got in the car and took a long sip of strong coffee.

He leaned back and let his head fall to the side.

Addie watched in amusement, "Who is she?"

House looked over at her, "An old friend"

Addie narrowed her eyes, knowing that wasn't the truth, "Right".

Addie started the car and they began the drive home in silence.

"I don't like her", Addie declared.

House chuckled, "Me neither".

---

**TBC**

**R&R**

**Review! Come one you know you want to!**


	5. Oh,

**Ta, daaaaa-**

**--**

**Chapter 5 - Oh,**

Addie unlocked the front door and flung it open.

"Honey!", she called, beating House to the punch, "I'm home!"

House limped through the door and gave Addie a fake glare, "That's my line!"

Allison came out from the door to the kitchen.

She leaned on the wall and smiled, "How was the driving lesson?"

Addie bounded over to her mother, "It was great!"

She handed Allison and ran into the kitchen with the muffins.

"Mom!", she called, "Where are all the plates?".

House walked over and kissed Allison, "Morning".

She smiled, "Morning".

Allison tipped her head sidewards so Addie could hear her, "In the dishwasher. Seems someone forgot to unpack it last night"

Allison and House heard Addie laugh, "Yeah, bout that".

House watched as Allison walked into the kitchen, and after a few moments he followed her.

He took his turn to lean on the wall and watch the two most important people in his life.

"So, did you crash?", Allison asked.

Addie put the muffins on a plate and jumped up to sit on the kitchen counter, "Nope. Dad says I'm a natural".

Allison looked to House for confirmation and he nodded, "Yup, she did really good. Almost like she already knew how to".

Addie glanced sideways at Allison, "Yeah, right".

Allison smiled and leaned her back against the counter and took a bite of her muffin.

"Where's mine?", House whined.

He had too duck to avoid the projectile muffin pieces that were thrown at him.

"Hey!", he cried, "No fair!"

"Aww," Allison cooed, "Poor baby".

She wandered over and wrapped her arms around House's strong middle, placing a big kiss on his cheek.

"Better?", she asked cheekily.

He nodded, "Much".

Allison turned around and leaned her back against House, he complied and wrapped his arms around her possessively.

Addie smiled at her parents, glad they were so happy.

Allison tipped her head back to look at House and received a sound kiss on the lips.

Addie looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"Wow", House stated, "No complaining about the PDA".

Addie shrugged, "We're not really in public and I'm happy you guys are so happy".

Allison smiled at her daughter. She knew she had problems trusting people and when her best friend told her that her parents were getting a divorce suddenly Addie had been very involved with making sure her parents were happy.

Allison knew she was afraid that they were going to get a divorce because her friend had told her all couples do and it was just a matter of time.

Allison smiled over at Addie, "I love you", she mouthed and Addie's smile widened.

Addie jumped down from the counter and wandered over to where her parents stood.

Allison opened her arms and Addie fell into them.

Wrapping her arms around her daughter, she felt House's hands leave her waist to wrap around Addie's back, so that he held both his girls.

"Oh, totally Kodak moment", House chimed in a high pitch voice.

Addie reached around and hit him in the back.

"Oww', he grumbled, "Hey! Where's my change?"

Addie pulled away from the hug, "What change?"

"My change. I gave you fifty dollars to buy the coffee and it probably only cost twenty, so, where's my change?"

Addie gave him puppy dog eyes, "Split it 50-50?", she asked hopefully.

Allison and House laughed.

"Nope", House told her.

"60-40?", Addie tried again.

House pointed to the door, "Money, now!"

Addie stuck her lower lip out and went to find her wallet that held the stolen change.

Allison laughed, "She's so much like you".

She shifted out of House's arms but was pulled back into the embrace.

House reached a hand around under her chin and tipped her head back.

He let his lips flutter of her neck before moving up to whisper in her ear, "I know".

Allison's knees were shaking from the light kisses so she leaned her body against Houses strong chest, "Know what?", she asked innocently.

"Everything", he laughed, "About the secret driving lessons"

Allison twisted out of the embrace and turned to face him, "How?"

House smiled at her, "I'm a light sleeper. You know that".

"Busted!", Allison smiled back, "Don't tell Addie".

House shook his head, "I won't", he grabbed Allison's arm and pulled her towards him.

He held her gently and dipped her, biting gently along her collar bone.

As he heard Addie's footsteps, he straightened her and whispered, "We'll sought out the appropriate punishment later".

Allison smiled cheekily, "You'll have to catch me first"

Addie returned to the kitchen and put the money on the bench.

"So anything interesting happen at all?", Allison asked.

Addie thought for a moment, "Oh, yeah! We ran into an old friend of Dad's"

House felt dread run through him.

"Yeah?", Allison asked, "Who?"

"Some woman", Addie shrugged, "Stacey?"

In his arms House felt Allison's body go rigid.

Allison shook of House's embrace, "Stacey?"

Addie nodded carefully, "Yeah. We saw her outside the coffee shop".

Allison turned to House, "Is that Stacey Warner?"

House nodded, "Yeah. She was just there".

Allison stared at him, "OK. I trust you".

House felt anger build up, "Why would there be a reason for you not to trust me?"

"O-K", Addie jumped in, "I'm going to go watch TV".

She left the room quickly.

"There's no reason for me not trusting you," Allison said gently.

"Then why would you say that?", House asked.

"I'm just saying I trust my husband. Greg, what's wrong?", Allison walked over and put her hands on House's shoulders.

"Nothing's wrong, Allie", House sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I'm just tired.

Allison nodded, "Why don't you go lay down?"

House nodded and went to their bedroom.

Allison listened to his retreating footsteps then went to the lounge where Addie was spread out on he couch watching TV.

When she saw her mom, Addie switched the television off and sat up.

Allison sat on the couch next to Addie.

"You saw her at the coffee shop?", Allison asked worriedly.

Addie nodded, "Yeah. Dad seemed really shocked to see her. Who is she Mom?"

Allison shook her head, "Nobody".

Addie shot her a glare, "She's not nobody"

Allison watched her, "You're right. Her name's Stacey, obviously, and she's your Dad's ex".

Addie nodded in understanding, "Oh".

"Yeah", Allison sighed, "Oh".

---

**TBC**

**R&R**

**FINALLY! Here's the new chapter!**

**I don't know how long before the next chapter will be out but I need you guys to be patient with me.**

**Any suggestions on how this story should go would be greatly appreciated!**


	6. Reassurance

**Sorry short chapter! Now we will see who really reads the authors notes! **

**Mwhahahahaha! (laughs evilly)!**

** I have a video from Half Wit that goes for about five minutes and it has THE KISS in it. **

**If anybody would like it I would gladly send it to them just leave your email and it should get there in a few days.**

**Love you all.**

**xoxo**

**---**

**Chapter 6- Reassurance **

The next morning Cameron sat in her favourite coffee shop.

Sipping her latte she watched the world go by, happy to have just a little break from it.

"Hey, Ally"

Allison glanced up.

"Hey, Eric".

Eric Foreman sat down and flagged a waiter. Ordering quickly he turned back to Allison.

"So…", he waited patiently.

Over the years, Eric had become a brother to her and her main confident.

"Stacey's back", she said simply.

Eric's eyes bobbled, "She's back! What do you mean she's back?"

Allison shrugged, "She's back. Greg and Addie saw her the other day".

Eric was silent for a moment, "Addie met her?"

"Yeah", Allison laughed, "She said she didn't like her".

Eric smiled, "What did House say?"

Allison gave Eric the same familiar look, "You know Greg"

Eric nodded, "Unfortunately, I do. But I also know he loves you".

Allison sighed, "I know, but…"

"But she brings up old issues", Eric finished for her.

She nodded, "Yeah".

"Does Addie know who she is?", Eric asked.

Allison shrugged, "Sort of. I gave her the shortened version".

He watched her carefully, "Did House say anything?"

She frowned, remembering their conversation from last night.

---

"_Were you even going to tell me?", Allison asked, strangely calm._

"_Of course!", House insisted._

_She shrugged, "When?"_

"_When Addie wasn't around to get stuck in the middle"_

_Allison sighed and collapsed on their bed, "I told her"._

_House's eyes boggled and he took a deep breath._

"_Why?", he asked through gritted teeth._

_Allison glanced up surprised, "She has a right to know that her father's ex is in town"._

_House's eyes flashed, "It's my right to tell her. I might not want her to know"._

_Allison stood up and drew herself up to her full height to meet House's gaze, "It's my right to isn't it? Cause last time I checked we were still married and Addie was my child too"._

_House sighed and put his head in his hands as he sat in the arm chair in the corner if their bedroom._

_Allison replicated his action by slumping back onto the bed._

"_We're in a big mess aren't we?", she sighed._

_House nodded, "You know I don't love her. I love you. You're my Ally"._

_Allison smiled at the nickname, "I know. I love you too, Greg. But she brings up old issues"._

_House nodded in agreement, "I know, but we are probably never gonna see her again. She's just here seeing her sister"._

_Allison shook her head, "I don't care, as long as I don't have to see her"._

_House got up from his seat and walked over to his wife. Looking down at h a huge smile came across his face._

_Grabbing her arm he pulled her to him, "I love you"._

_That natural smile that House loved filled Allison's face._

"_I love you too"._

_---_

"Did you know that the name Stacey means resurrection or reconciliation", Allison said suddenly.

Eric raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Allison looked away, fiddling with her now empty coffee cup.

"We were talking, me, Greg and Addie, about the different meanings of our names".

She explained the conversation to Eric.

"So, last night I Googled the name Stacey and it means resurrection or reconciliation".

Eric reached over and placed a comforting hand on Allison's arm.

"Ally, it's OK. I think you're over reacting"

Allison smiled at her friend, "I think you're right".

A grin came across his face.

"You could always do my idea", Eric said casually.

"What?", Allison joked, "Divorce the ass and get the _ass_-ets?".

Eric chuckled, "It was a good idea".

"Yeah, I guess. So how's Joy?", she asked, hoping to change the subject.

Eric smiled, thinking about his four month old, "She's great! Cutting her first tooth and you know how that is. Keeps me and Andie up at night with her crying".

Allison smiled sympathetically, "I sure do. Tell Andrea I'll get those baby books to her by the end of the week".

She was referring to Eric's wife of two years, Andrea. She's an endocrinologist that Allison went to college with and she was more than happy to set them up. Three years later, they were married with a four month old and trying for more.

They chatted for a while until they had to go their separate ways.

As they stood to leave Allison wrapped her arms around Eric, "Thanks for everything"

He smiled, "That's OK. Anytime".

She kissed him on the cheek and he squeezed her hand.

"Remember. House loves you", he reassured her.

Allison nodded, "I know. See you at work".

He was head of Neurology at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital while Robert Chase was head of the ICU at Princeton General.

Eric nodded, "See ya"

"Bye", Allison waved him off before turning to go home, reassured from her talk with Eric.

_---_

**TBC  
R&R**

**Not too happy with this chapter. Little more background info.**

**REMEMBER if you want the short video of THE KISS leave your email in a review.**

**I still need help with a last name for Stacey!**

**I was gonna go Stacey Ross?**

**What do you guys think?**


	7. The Calm Before The Storm

**WOW! This is a long chapter and it is LONG overdue!**

**I'm so sorry for the set back! It won't happen again**

**---**

**Ok. This chapter is set on Addie's birthday, Allison is cooking dinner for them and the Wilson's.**

**A lot of sweet father and daughter moments.**

**------------**

**Chapter 7- Calm Before The Storm**

-------------

It had been one month.

One agonisingly long month for the House family.

Addie had taken her end of year exams, had passed with flying colours and was now raring for grade 12.

Allison had kept her worries to herself about her husband and his ex-girlfriend and kept doting upon the family she loved.

And House was being the usual father and was worrying about Addie and her exams but mostly he was worrying about the subtle advances Wilson and Cuddy's 17 year old son had been making on his daughter.

That month had been the calm before the storm started.

The month before everything fell apart.

---------------------

DING DONG!

"Door!", House yelled, who was sitting less than 3 meters to it.

Allison stuck her head out of the kitchen, where she was preparing a birthday dinner for Addie.

"Greg!", she scolded, "The doors just there! Couldn't you get it yourself?"

House tipped his head back to look at his wife, "Can't. Leg hurts".

Allison glowered, "Take some Tylenol. I'm cooking".

House sighed and switched the TV off, getting up he went to answer the door.

Reaching the door he grinned to himself, readying to have some fun.

He opened the door.

"Arrgh!", he yelled, slamming it again.

He laughed quietly to himself.

DING DONG!

"Door!", House yelled.

"Greg!", Allison yelled from the kitchen.

House swung the door open again.

"Sorry about that", he stepped aside to let their guests in, "Thought you were the girl scouts selling cookies".

James laughed and stepped through the door.

Taking his coat off he turned to help his wife with hers.

"Hi, Greg", Lisa smiled at him.

House gave her a half smile and turned to James.

"Jimmy!", he exclaimed, "Is it just me or have you lost weight!"

James smirked, "How kind of you to notice", he joked back.

Another head stuck through the door and House sighed on the inside.

Jacob walked into the house, being careful not to tramp mud through.

House nodded at the gangly teenager in greeting.

Jacob smiled tentatively and stuck his hand out.

"Hello, Dr. House", he said softly.

House glanced at James and Lisa who beamed with pride at their son.

House glanced back at Jacob and shook his hand.

"You've got him fully trained", He told Lisa and James.

"That's more than what I can say for you", Allison said.

Lisa smiled at the younger women, "Hi Ally".

She walked over and hugged Allison.

Allison hugged her firmly back, "Hey, Lis. I haven't seen you in ages".

Lisa stepped back but kept a hold of Allison's hands.

"Just look at you!", Lisa praised, "You look terrific".

Allison blushed slightly and patted her hair.

"Hey, James!", she said, accepting a hug from the man who had became her best friend over the years.

She kissed him on the cheek and smiled genuinely at Jacob.

"Hello, Jacob. How did your exams go?", she asked.

He smiled happily, "Very well thanks, Aunty Ally".

Allison smiled at the boy who had quickly become the son she'd never had.

House watched the scene fold out in front of him. He smiled to himself at how happy he was with this. And how far they'd all come.

"Hello".

Everyone looked over as Addie came in. She wore a short summer white dress and her hair fell in natural curls around her shoulders. As she smiled her eyes lit up with joy. House smiled, proud of his beautiful daughter.

"Happy Birthday, Addie", the Wilson's chorused.

She hurried over and flung herself at Lisa.

"I missed you. I haven't seen you in _ages_", she said exaggeratedly.

Lisa laughed, "We went shopping last week".

"Still", Addie smiled, "Hey Uncle Jimmy".

James smiled at her and wrapped her up in a bear hug.

"How's my little bright eyes?", he asked.

Addie wrinkled her nose at the nickname, "I'm fine".

James smiled back at her.

House was happy with how far James had come with being a father.

Not as far as House had had to come but far enough. James had always been the nice, genuine guy that everyone went to for advice but even him took quite awhile adjusting to being a dad.

House genuinely was happy that both he and Lisa had good relationships with Addie but he was a little jealous some times. Of course he was probably just being an over protective father.

House looked over and caught Allison's eye.

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

She knew how he felt and even told him once that she sometimes felt jealous of the fact that Lisa was like Addie's older sister.

"How about some wine?", Allison asked.

A choruses of yeses came up from the adults and they continued into the formal dining.

Almost to the door House realised that Addie wasn't with them.

He turned and watched Jacob greet Addie.

He felt a hand on his back and Allison watched with him as Jacob kissed Addie.

House turned abruptly and walked into the kitchen, Allison trailed after him.

"She's in love", she said simply.

"She too young to be in love", House scoffed.

"She's a year younger than I was when I met Jason", Allison contradicted.

House scowled and turned his back to her as she mentioned her first husband.

After a moment a pair of hands wrapped themselves around his waist and a head rested on his back.

"I'm sorry", Allison mumbled against his back as she placed kisses there.

House shrugged, "It's OK. It doesn't matter".

He turned and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up off the floor.

Allison laughed out loud but her giggles were soon smothered by House's lips.

He placed her gently on her feet and smiled down at her.

"I can still surprise you, can't I?".

Allison nodded and let herself melt into him. He wrapped his arms around her and his hands fell to her waist.

"Yes. You surprise me everyday", she told him.

---

Half an hour later they sat around the dinner table, talking and eating.

"So, Addie", James began, "What now?"

Addie smiled thoughtfully, "Well, over the break I have an internship with a law firm. Nothing big, just Partridge, Savage and Co."

Lisa looked over at House, "Wasn't that the law firm that sued as that time you did surgery without permission on that Canadian guy?"

House coughed, "Well, I saved the guys life! Then the guy has the nerve to turn around and sue us!"

"You", Cuddy corrected, "He sued you".

"Yeah", House nodded, "Me! The guy who saved him!"

Addie laughed, "This should be interesting. A lawyer and a bad doctor in the same family".

"I'm not a bad doctor", House protested, he turned to Allison, "Tell them, honey!"

Allison laughed, "He's not. He's just…well…"

"House?", Lisa, James and House supplied.

"Exactly!", Allison agreed.

"You know", James began, "I have this theory about House".

"I'm sitting right here", House waved his hands at James who sat across from him.

James laughed and went on ignoring House.

"I've always thought, from the first time I met him that he was bi-polar".

Addie choked on her drink, "Bi? But he's married!"

"NO!", House corrected quickly, "Not bi, bi-polar. It's a mental disease".

Jacob looked at him in shock, "You have a mental disease, Dr. House?"

He shook his head, "No. Just one of your dad's weird delusions".

Jacob smiled with relief.

"My weird delusions!" James complained, "You're the one that has weird delusions. Summer of 2002, if you remember-".

House shot him a glare that shut him up.

"Why? What happened?", Allison asked curiously.

"Nothing, sweetie", he said quickly, trying to soothe his wife's worries.

"Yeah, nothing", James laughed.

If looks could kill James would have been 6 feet under and still digging.

"Nothing happened", he said, "I was just kidding".

"Right", Allison narrowed her eyes, "Nothing".

House smiled innocently at her.

She smiled back and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "You can tell me all about it later".

House shot her a pained look, knowing she was going to get the truth out of him later.

"So, Addie", Jacob asked, "How about you open the presents?"

House let out a breath of relief.

Addie opened her gifts slowly, thanking each person in return.

"Ohhh", she squealed with delight, "You remembered!"

She waved the soft creamy cashmere sweater in the air.

"Thank you, Aunty Lisa!"

Lisa smiled, "Your welcome, I hope I got the right size".

Addie checked the tag, "Yup!"

James handed her an envelope, "This is from the three of us"

Addie flashed a grin at the Wilson's and opened the card.

Reading it carefully she gasped.

"Are you serious?", she stared wide eyed at them.

Lisa smiled and James nodded, "Yup, we checked it with your parents first and it's fine".

Even though House couldn't see it he knew inside the envelope was a check for $1,000.

"Don't spend it all in one place", House warned.

Addie smiled at them with tears in her eyes, "Guys! This is just-Guys!"

She stood up and raced around the table to hug James and Lisa.

"Thank you!"

"Don't you want your other presents?", Allison asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Of course!", Addie sat down immediately.

Jacob pushed a little bag across the table towards Addie.

While she opened it he turned a deep red.

Lisa and Allison smiled with amusement at the young man's embarrassment.

Addie pulled out a cute little cashmere teddy bear that matched her new sweater.

"I love it!", Addie told him, clasping his hand across the table.

Jacob ducked his head but smiled happily at her.

"Here!"

House leaned across Allison and handed her and envelope.

"This is from your mother and I".

Addie opened the envelope and stared down at the little key.

She looked up in amazement at her parents.

"Seriously?"

House and Allison smiled.

Addie pulled the small note out.

Allison glanced at House and raised her eye brow.

"I didn't put that in there", Allison informed her.

Addie glanced at House and opened the note.

_Now that you have your license, you and your mother can sleep in in the mornings._

Addie's eyes filled with tears and she pulled out the car keys.

"Thank you", she whispered as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

She flew over and hugged her mom then jumped on House.

Squeezing her arms around his middle she smiled at him.

"You knew?", she asked.

House laughed, "A father knows everything".

Addie wrinkled her nose, "yeah right".

House laughed, "Well I know everything that matters".

He turned serious, "We couldn't buy you a really fancy car so what I picked out will hopefully do".

Addie smiled gently, kissing him on the cheek, "It's the thought that counts".

"Good", House said cheekily, "It's the white Camero out the front missing two doors, a rear window and an engine".

Addie whacked him in the stomach.

"Oww!", he cried, "No fair!"

Addie pouted, "It's not even red?", she asked feigning stupidity.

House kissed her on the head, "Give me some credit! It's the red convertible outside with the big bow on it".

Addie squealed and ran outside to check out her new car and Jacob followed loyally.

Allison reached over and grabbed Houses hand.

Squeezing it gently she smiled at him. He smiled back lovingly and winked at her.

She laughed and shook her head.

"Coffee anyone?", she asked the remanning parents in the room.

"Sure", James said easily.

"Here let me help you", Lisa got up and helped Allison clear the table.

"Thanks".

The women left for the kitchen and House decided to put some music on, leaving James at the table.

House looked over his old cd's.

"Hey Jimmy", he called over his shoulder, "Come here!"

"Coming master!", he called out.

A few seconds later James was by his side.

"Wow!", he exclaimed, "Look at these old cd's!"

They looked over the collections, laughing and remembering old times.

"Here", House said holding out a cd, "Put this on".

James looked at it, "What is it?"

"It's a mixed cd I made Ally. She thought I lost it but I found it again", he replied easily.

"Aww", James cooed, "That's so sweet".

"Ha, ha, ha", House walked to the couch and slumped on it, "Just put the damn cd on Jimmy".

James smiled and slipped the cd into the machine.

Lisa and Allison came out from the kitchen as the first notes of The Way You Do The Things You Do by The Temptations came on.

Allison's eyes grew wide.

"Ohhh", she cried, "You found it!"

She flung the dish towel in her hands away and ran to the couch.

"Where was it?", she asked jumping on the couch and tackling House into a hug.

He laughed, "It was in some old boxes in the garage".

Allison hugged him fiercely, "Ohhh, I love you so much".

House smiled at her and hugged her back.

He stood after a moment and put his hand out.

"May I have this dance?", he asked with a cheesy bow.

Allison giggled, "Of course, dear sir".

She accepted his hand and he pulled her up, sweeping her into an old waltz.

James walked over and grabbed Lisa, spinning her around and following House's actions.

The two couples danced to the song, both pairs oblivious to the world around them.

Allison sighed and rested her head on House's chest and wrapped her arms around his chest. He rested his head on top of hers gently and let his hands fall to circle her waist, pulling her close.

"Remember the first time we danced to this song?", she murmured.

"Of course", House smiled to himself, "You were so beautiful I could never forget".

----

_The first few notes of The Way You Do The Things You Do by The Temptations played through the room and House looked over at a glowing Allison._

"_May I have this dance?", he asked._

_Allison smiled, "Of course, dear sir"._

_He clasped her hand in his and they began an old waltz._

_As they danced House sung along to the music in Allison's ear._

"You got a smile so bright,

You know you coulda been a candle,

I'm holding you so tight,

You know you coulda been a handle"

"_I love you", she murmured._

_House smiled to himself, "I know, but not a much as I love you"._

_Allison smiled, "Want a bet?", she waggled her eye brows at him and he laughed._

_They danced around the room and the music changed from the upbeat song to a slow tempo._

_House pulled Allison as close to him as her dress would allow._

_She wrapped her arms around him and his hands rested on her waist._

"_You are so beautiful", he told her for the twentieth time._

_And she was. Her hair fell around her face in loose curls and a garland of jasmine and baby breath's sat merrily on top of her head. She had minimal make up on and only two pieces of jewellery on; a familiar small gold Celtic cross which House had given her in the rain outside the airport so long ago and a small gold ring that sat on her wedding ring finger which only hours before had been bare._

_She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes._

"_Everything's perfect", she murmured._

"_Yes it is", House agreed, "Now that I'm married to you"._

_Cameras flashed as the couple took their first dance as husband and wife. They rocked back and forward gently and Allison's white dress made a gentle swishing sound._

_House sighed happily, "I think this is our song"._

"_Yup, it is", Allison agreed._

_---_

Allison leaned back and looked up at House.

"This is our song, remember?", she asked.

"I never forgot", he told her, "And I never will".

She sighed happily and House brought his hand up from her waist to play with the familiar small gold Celtic cross which hung every moment of everyday around her neck.

Both couples looked up as Jacob and Addie entered the lounge room.

Jacob sized up the situation and held his hand out to Addie.

"Addie, may I have this dance?"

Addie smiled, "I'd love to".

The younger couple joined in on the dancing and House glanced down at Allison.

She pleaded with him with her eyes.

"Please, be nice", she murmured sternly.

"Aren't I always", he grinned mischievously.

Allison laughed softly and shook her head, "Please. It would mean the world to Addie".

House sighed and nodded, "Alright".

----

At end of the night everyone begun to say goodnight.

Addie yawned widely, "That's it. I'm off to bed".

She hugged Lisa and James goodnight then turned to Jacob.

"Goodnight", she said softly, giving him a small hug, completely aware of House's gaze.

As she turned to leave the room she glanced at House.

He raised his eye brows and smiled at her.

She grinned back and turned around, kissing Jacob quickly.

"Goodnight", she said again disappearing.

Allison and House walked their guests to the door.

"Goodnight", Allison said, hugging Lisa and kissing James on the cheek.

She hugged Jacob and smiled gently at him, "It'll be alright", she murmured in his ear.

He nodded and kissed her gently on the cheek, "Night, Aunty Ally".

House shook James hand and kissed Lisa on the cheek.

"Night", he said.

The Wilson's turned to go and Allison nudged House.

"Ahh, Jacob. Can I see you for a second?"

House turned and without waiting for an answer limped purposefully towards his study.

Jacob glanced quickly at his parents before following House tentatively.

House let out a sigh as he sunk into his office chair.

He gestured to a seat opposite his desk and Jacob took the offer willingly.

Jacob sat quietly waiting for House to speak.

"You like my daughter", House said suddenly.

"Yes", Jacob confirmed, "I do".

House nodded, "OK. I-I trust you".

Jacob beamed, "Thank you so much, Doctor House. You have no idea how much that means for me", he gushed.

House nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"Sir", Jacob began, "I would like your permission to date Addie".

House studied him for a few moments before standing to walk around his desk.

He stood in front of Jacob bearing down on him and Jacob grew nervous.

House smiled slightly at him, "Like I said, I trust you".

Jacob smiled and stood, offering his hand to House, "Thank you Doctor House".

House shook Jacob's hand and lowered his voice to a menacing tone, "If you hurt her I will hunt you down and make you pay and I don't care that your parents are practically family. I'm sure your parents have told you stories about me?", he waited for the tentative nod before continuing, "They are mostly all true, so take care of her".

Jacob nodded, shocked at the warning and began to walk to the door.

"Oh, Jacob?", House called.

Jacob turned.

"If you can't handle calling me Greg just call me House, but don't even think of calling me Uncle".

"Of course, H-House", Jacob tried the name tentatively.

House nodded approvingly and followed him to the door.

He walked Jacob to the door where Lisa and James waited for their son.

"He's all yours", House announced.

Lisa smiled at him, "Thank you".

House nodded, "He's a good kid".

After more goodbyes the Wilson's left leaving House and Allison alone.

"What did you say to him?", Allison asked curiously.

"Who?", House asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Allison socked him in the arm, "Jacob. Who else?"

"Nothing", House said vaguely, "Just told him I trusted him".

"Thank you", She said, standing on her tip toes to kiss House.

"Also that if her hurt her I was going to hunt him down and kill him".

Allison laughed, "Good one".

House fell silent and She leaned back to stare him in the eye.

"You did, didn't you!", she exclaimed.

"Well, I said I did", House told her, "I don't lie".

"Everybody lies", Allison contradicted.

"Not me", House said, leaning down to kiss her, "Not to you".

She wanted to believe him but deep down she knew it wasn't true.

----------

Addie looked up as someone knocked on her door.

"Come in", she called.

The door opened and House stuck his head in.

"Hey, came to tuck you in", House limped into the room and sat on the bed next to her.

"You haven't tucked me in in ages", Addie watched him.

House shrugged, "Missed it".

Addie laid back against her pillows and House stood, pulling the blankets up and slowly tucking her in.

"Thanks", Addie said when he was done.

House smiled, "Anytime".

He sat on the edge of the bed, "I talked to Jacob".

Addie sat up quickly, "Oh my god. Did you bury him in the back yard?"

"No, he's in the freezer in the garage", House said seriously.

Addie giggled and fell against her pillows, "What did you say to him?"

"He asked if he could go out with you and I told him I trust him", House replied easily.

Addie's eyes widened, "You did?"

She sat up once again and threw her arms around House.

"This is the best birthday present you could have given me", she told him.

"Better that the car?", House asked, "Cause I could take it back".

"I'm hiding the keys", Addie decided.

House laughed, "I told him to take care of you".

"He will", Addie reassured him, "He loves me".

"And do you love him?", House asked gently.

"Yes", Addie said after a moment, "But not as much as I love you and Mom. You know I'll always be your little girl".

House smiled, "I know. Night", he kissed her gently on the head and re-arranged her blankets.

"Night", she replied, "I love you, Daddy".

House smiled, "I love you too".

House got up quietly and left the room.

As he closed the door he wished time would stop and he could stay in this moment forever.

Little did he know that in a few days a boy wanting to date his daughter would be the least of his worries.

**---------------**

**TBC**

**R&R**

**Hope u guys liked it.**

**I'll do another flashback soon of before their wedding and you can find out what really happened after the scene at the airport and what a big secret is they are desperately keeping from Addie. Da, Da, Daaaaa!**

**Xoxo Kazza**


	8. Storm Breaking

**My beloved readers!**

**Sorry long delay!**

**I hate to admit this but I have fallen for another TV program.**

**It's not me it's you.**

**I really am sorry.**

**I will still update but now known by my peoples I am a little bit addicted to Torchwood.**

**The characters are so fun to play with! (Especially jack! Yum:))**

**----**

**Chapter 8 - Storm Breaking**

**---**

**A week after the birthday party.**

**----**

"Wait! Come back", House yelled.

He ran and ran but he couldn't catch her.

Sweat poured down his face.

His heart raced.

"No!", he screamed as he saw the pool of blood.

"No! No! No!", he yelled over and over again.

He began to run again, his leg not affecting him. He ran faster and faster till everything became a blur but he still couldn't catch her.

"Becky", he whimpered.

House sat up quickly in bed.

Breathing heavily he wiped the sweat from his face and looked over at his wife. Allison slept peacefully, unaware of her husbands distress.

House got up quietly and limped from their bedroom.

His head pounded and his leg ached worse than ever.

He hobbled to the bathroom and glanced quickly to the door.

Grabbing a small box from the bottom shelf he opened it a grabbed out the once familiar bottle of pills.

Swallowing two Vicodin for the first time in 17 years he sighed loudly.

A few minutes later he was dressed and getting ready to leave. He scribbled a quick note to Allison about a case and left it on his pillow.

Sneaking out in the pale morning light he left for his office, wanting to forget that night everything begun to fall apart.

Wanting for the very first time to forget her.

**----**

Allison peered in the mirror, poking and prodding her face.

She moaned loudly and reached for her moisturiser.

When it was rubbed in she once again begun her investigation.

"Worry lines!", she muttered, "I've got worry lines!"

"Mom?".

Allison turned around as Addie entered the bedroom.

"Hey, sweetie. Sleep well?", she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, actually no. Not really", Addie admitted.

"Nervous about today?", Allison asked, moving to her wardrobe.

Today was the day that Addie started her internship with Partridge, Savage and Co.

"Yeah", Addie laughed nervously.

Allison smiled reassuringly at her, "You'll do fine. You're my daughter. You're Gregory House's daughter and you have another three hours before you have to leave".

Addie nodded, "Yeah I know. Speaking of Gregory House. Where's Dad?"

"Case", came Allison's muffled response from inside her wardrobe.

"I feel sorry for Jess, Sam and Jordan", Addie called.

"Yeah, me too", Allison said, reappearing with a few pieces of clothing.

Jessica Sanders, Samuel Ward and Jordan West were the three new doctors that were employed under House.

They'd worked for him for over a year so hopefully by now they knew how to handle him.

House had had five teams of fellows since she, Eric and Robert had stopped working for him and on days like this, where there was only paper work to do for the Immunology department she, like House, wished for the old days.

Allison held up two outfits.

"Which one?", she asked her fashion critical daughter.

"Addie?", she called after a few moments.

Addie looked up, "What? Sorry, just thinking".

Allison smiled and held up the two outfits.

"Ah, one on the left. Can I borrow your black business jacket?"

Allison gave her a strange look, "You want to borrow my clothes? What happened to your own style?"

Addie shrugged, "It's still there I just want to look professional for my first day".

Allison smiled and walked over, embracing her daughter in a warm hug, "You'll do perfectly, but I think you'll be more comfortable in something that suits your style and your personality. Trust me. You were born to stand out so you may as well dress like it".

Addie smiled and kissed Allison on the cheek, "Thanks, Mom".

"Let me tell you something my mother told me years ago", Allison began wistfully, "Be what you want as long as it satisfies yourself. If you remember that you will always be happy".

"I'll remember", Addie told her, "I promise".

Allison grabbed her hair brush and walked over to sit down on the bed, brushing her long brown hair.

Addie trailed after her, "When did you know I was special?"

Allison laughed, "When did I know you were born to stand out? The very first time I saw you. Your eye's shined and you giggled happily. I think everyone that met you fell in love with you".

Addie smiled, "Sounds like me", she joked.

Allison nodded, "Everyone loved you".

"Did you used to take me to work?", Addie asked.

Allison smiled, "Oh, all the time, but I wouldn't leave you in day care".

She laughed remembering, "I used to take you all over the hospital. Aunty Lisa did the same thing with Jacob. Because she is the head of the hospital she decide not to do maternity leave and after having three weeks on holiday came back, baby and all".

"Was it the same with you?", Addie asked taking the brush from Allison's hands and brushing her hair for her.

"Thanks. Not really. I took maternity leave but I was always in the hospital. You were a few months old when I became the Head of the Immunology department so it was easier to take you to work but Eric and Robert used to love it when I brought you in".

"Did dad like it, I mean, being the boss and all?"

"Your dad was hardly worried about business ethics and rules, it was mostly his idea to keep bringing you in".

-----

_House, Foreman and Chase all looked up as Allison entered the conference room._

"_Hey!", they chorused bounding over to see the small bundle in her arms._

"_Good! You bought her!", House said kissing Addie on the head._

_Allison laughed, "I do every time you ask me to bring her in. Which, by the way is five days a week'._

"_Hey cutie", Chase said softly running his fingers over Addie's tiny hand._

"_Hello Addie", Foreman cooed._

"_Why Doctor Foreman I didn't know homies liked babies", House teased smiling at his wife and two week old daughter._

"_I didn't know manipulative bastards liked babies either", he shot back._

_Allison laughed, "Anyway. Hi, honey"._

_She kissed House quickly and handed him the precious bundle._

_House held his daughter securely as Allison dropped into a spare chair._

"_Thank god!", she said rubbing her arms, "She may only be two weeks but she gets really heavy after a while"._

_House smiled, "You rest. I'll look after her"._

_Allison grinned and sat back to watch them work._

_House held Addie gently with one arm and picked up his white board marker. "OK, where were we before we were quite pleasantly interrupted by my darling wife?"_

_Foreman and Chase sat down in their usual seats._

"_Well, he's having hallucinations so it could be brain stem tumour", Foreman suggested._

"_What about MS?", Chase asked._

_House thought for a moment, "It could be"._

"_Is he having night terrors?", Allison asked_

_The men in the room turned to her._

"_No", Chase answered, "Just hallucinations"._

"_What are you thinking?", Foreman asked._

"_Aren't you meant to be on maternity leave?", House gazed at her critically._

"_Do you want to figure this out by yourselves?", Allison raised an eyebrow. _

"_No", all three of them said quickly._

"_It's not MS", she concluded._

"_How do you know?", Chase looked confused._

"_You're an idiot", she answered, "File?"_

_Foreman slid the file across the table to her, she snatched it as it flew by and opened it._

_Reading over the information quickly she looked up at them, "It's not MS"._

"_You already said that", Foreman pressed, "What is it?"_

_Allison stood, "Don't know. All I know is it's not MS"._

_She walked over and took Addie gently then leaned up to kiss House on the cheek, "Gotta go. I'm having lunch with Lisa and Jacob"._

_She left the room leaving three baffled men._

"_Hey!", House called out._

_Allison stuck her head back into the room._

"_You hollered?"'_

"_What about the case?", Chase asked._

_Allison smiled, "I'm on maternity leave remember?"_

"_Bring Addie back after lunch", House called out as she left._

"_What about the case?", Foreman and Chase turned to House._

_House shrugged, "Well, we know it's not MS"._

_----_

Addie smiled, "Guess Dad was building me up to become a doctor", she hesitated for a moment, "Do-do you think he's disappointed in me?".

Allison turned to her daughter, "Oh, sweetie. Of course not. He's so proud of you. We both are".

She held her arms out and Addie leaned into them. Resting her head of Allison's shoulder she let a few tears run down her cheeks.

"I just feel like I'm a disappointment somehow", she cried.

"Oh, baby", Allison comforted her rubbing her back gently, "there's no way you could be a disappointment".

"But I'm not a doctor, I never wanted to be", she gulped a few times, "I feel…I feel like I should have been".

"Why, sweetie?".

"Because Jacob is. Because you guys are. So-so you'd love me more. I feel like out stand out, like I don't belong here because I'm not. I feel like something's missing", she sobbed.

"Look at me Addie", Allison ordered.

Addie looked up and the misery that poured out of her eyes broke Allison's heart.

"Your name is Ayden Rose House", Allison told her, "You are our daughter and I don't think there's anyway possible we could love you anymore than we already do. I would give my life for you in a second and I know your father's the same way, OK?"

Addie nodded and Allison held her daughter close.

"I love you", she murmured.

"I love you too, Mom".

After a few moments they pulled apart.

Looking at each other they both laughed.

"Great", Addie moaned, "Now my eyes are going to be all red".

"Mine too", Allison said rubbing them.

"Good morning guys!", House said coming in.

The two women looked up quickly, both rubbing at their eyes.

"Wow", House said carefully, "That's not subtle".

Allison smiled, "Hey honey".

She walked over and kissed him quickly.

"Addie, my jacket's in the wardrobe if you still want to use it, but remember what I said".

Addie nodded gently, kissed House on the cheek and disappeared to her room.

"What was that about?", House asked.

"Nothing", Allison hesitated, "She-she feels like she's a disappointment because she's not becoming a doctor".

House's eyes softened, "Oh".

"I talked to her and she's fine now".

House nodded, "Ok. Do you thing I should, um, talk to her?"

Allison smiled, "If you want to".

House nodded again, "I need to talk to you", he said quietly.

She glanced up at his tone, "Of course".

He walked over and closed their door softly.

Allison sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her.

House walked to her and sat down heavily.

"I dreamt about _her_ last night", he said suddenly.

Allison put her hand on his thigh, "I know".

House looked at his wife, "How?"

She smiled wistfully, "You called her name in your sleep".

"Oh", House trailed off, deep in thought.

"What do we do?", Allison asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?", House asked, "I-we may be amazing doctors but I'm pretty sure we can't cure death".

She glared at him ,"That's not what I mean".

He sighed, "I know. I'm sorry".

He opened his eyes and Allison leaned into him.

"So what do we do?", She asked again, "Do we tell Addie?".

"Why does she need to know?", House asked.

Allison shrugged against him, "I don't know. It feel like she should know. She-she said to me this morning she feels like something's missing".

"I think it would just hurt her. It could cause more damage", House concluded.

Allison nodded, "I don't want anything like that to ever happen again".

"Me neither", He sighed.

"I miss, Rebecca", She said suddenly.

House glanced at her surprised, "Me too, Ally. Me too. I better go for a shower".

He kissed her on the cheek and went to their ensuite.

Allison decided she wanted some coffee so she walked to the door.

As she opened it Addie, who had been leaning against the door, fell to the floor.

"Ayden Rose House", Allison said sternly, "Were you eavesdropping?".

Addie scrambled to her feet, "No", she said defensively.

"You were!", Allison contradicted her daughter.

"Who's Rebecca?", Addie asked, throwing Allison off balance.

"Ayden, don't change the subject", Allison put her hands on her hips.

"Who is Rebecca?", Addie practically ordered.

"You shouldn't listen in on other peoples conversations. It's completely rude", she went on ignoring Addie.

"Answer the question, _Mom_", Addie said with her hands on her hips.

House came out of the bathroom and stopped short when he saw them.

"What's going on?", House asked, confused.

"That's what I'd like to know", Addie said stoutly.

Allison glanced helplessly at her family, the storm was rolling in.

"Who's Rebecca?", Addie asked impatiently.

House's eyes widened and he glared at Allison.

"You told her?", he asked angrily.

Allison was shocked, five minutes ago her husband had been caring and understanding now someone else stood in his place.

"I would never!", She snapped back.

Addie stared with wide eyes at her parents, who she had ever only seen fight once or twice.

"Then who the hell does she know?", he thundered.

"She overheard us talking", Allison cried in distress.

"She wouldn't know her name if you hadn't said it", House grumbled.

Allison's eyes widened in shock, "I have a right to say her name. I'm the one that held her when she died, in case you forget"

"I do remember. I was there", House crossed his arms.

"Well, I wasn't the one sitting in his office playing a fucking game boy while she died", Allison retorted.

Addie stared at her mother who always had such an amiable personality and her father who was always understanding.

"Guys", she said quietly, "Forget I asked. It doesn't matter".

They went on not hearing her.

"I was in my office trying to find out what was killing her", House yelled.

"There was nothing to cure her and you know it", Allison shot back.

"It was my job to try", House said quietly sitting on the bed, wearily rubbing his aching leg.

"What? As her doctor?", Allison asked sarcastically.

"No", House glanced up and stared her coldly in the eye, "As her father".

In that moment the storm broke.

---

**TBC**

**R&R**

**If u guys get it the storm is metaphorically. **

**Guess they let that cat outta the bag!**

**If anyone's interested please read my Torchwood stories and I will also soon have a LJ homepage and I will put both House M.D and Torchwood up there (Also Doctor Who)**

**-----------**


	9. Long Hidden

Yay! New chapter! So sorry for the wait! I'm a bitch! I'm soooo sorry!

Forgive me. Go on, forgive me. Say you forgive me, you do, don't you?

**I had to change what type of cancer Cameron's first husband died of so it would fit. Just a little alteration, don't worry he still died!**

-----

**Chapter 9 - Long hidden**

----

House's words resounded in the dead silent room.

"_No. As her father"_

Allison sunk into the arm chair and Addie leaned against the wall.

"Now I've done it", House muttered.

"Maybe she's old enough to know", Allison suggested softly.

"Well, we can't not tell her now", House snapped, "She already has the outline of what happened".

Addie glanced at them, "I would like to know", she said softly.

They both glanced at her.

"Oh sweetie", Allison said, she glanced at House, "I want her to know".

House nodded, "Me too".

He sighed and began to tell their long hidden secret to the one person they'd tried to protect from it.

"We were married only a few months when your mom got pregnant. We had a beautiful baby girl but something was wrong, her organs never properly developed and when she was born there were complications and she began to bleed internally. Like your mother said there was nothing we could do. She had surgery upon surgery but nothing helped. She died within a week".

Addie's eyes filled with tears and she looked at her mom.

The tears ran freely down her cheeks and she rubbed her running nose.

Glancing back at her dad she realized he had tears of his own running down his face

"What-what was her full name?", Addie asked quietly.

Housed smiled wistfully, remembering a time long ago.

"Rebecca. Rebecca Ayden House".

-----

"_She's beautiful", House gasped placing a small kiss on the head of their very first child._

_Allison smiled at him, "Yes. She is"._

_They smiled at each other and then leaned in._

_House let his lips linger on hers for a few moments before pulling away._

"_Ok, names", he let his gaze fall to their one hour old daughter._

_Allison leaned back in her chair, "What about, um, Caitlin?"._

_They both stared at the small baby._

"_Nope", they both said at the same time._

"_Rose?"_

"_Desiree?" _

"_Joy?"_

_Allison sighed, "Who knew naming a baby could be so hard"_

_House smiled at her, "Well at least by our sixth child maybe we'll be skilled at it"._

_Allison sat up straight, "You want six kids?"_

"_Only if you want them", he answered kissing her softly again._

"_Rebecca", they both said suddenly._

_House laughed, "Great minds"._

_Allison smiled, "Rebecca", she confirmed._

"_Hello little Becky", House cooed at his daughter._

"_Here", Allison said, picking their daughter up carefully._

"_Watch her head", he warned._

_She laughed gently and supporting Becky's head she held her gently to her shoulder._

_Leaning her head down, she kissed Becky's head._

_Looking over at her husband she became immediately concerned, "Greg?", she asked, "What is it?"_

_House stared in shock at the small baby where the pink blanket that was wrapped around her had fallen away to reveal her back._

"_Oh god", House whispered hoarsely._

"_Page Doctor Cuddy", he yelled at a nurse who scurried to do his bidding._

"_Greg", Allison asked shakily, "What's wrong? What's wrong with my daughter?"_

_House got up from his seat and carefully removed the baby from Allison's arms._

_She reached for her, "Give her back to me", she ordered him._

"_Allison, stop", House told her gently._

_He turned the baby gently and laid her on her stomach in her tiny hospital bed. Once she was settled House removed the blanket covering her back._

"_Oh god", Allison sobbed her legs wavering._

_House hurried to her and wrapped his arms around her, supporting her weight against his body._

_As they gripped onto each other for dear life they stared down at their poor baby whose back was covered in a red-purple bruise._

_Tears ran down Allison's cheeks and she began to sob._

"_What did I do wrong", she cried._

_House turned her into him hugging her gently._

"_It wasn't you. You didn't do anything", he comforted her, his own tears welling in his eyes._

_He lead her to the bed, "Here, you need to sleep"._

_Allison started to cry hysterically, "No, no, no. I need to see Becky"._

_House kissed her gently on the head._

"_Sleep, Ally", he ordered, "Becky will be here when you wake up"._

_She slipped into sleep, the strain of the day catching up with her along with the morphine House had ordered for her when she was in labor._

_House rubbed her back then moved to go to the door._

_He leaned against the wall, letting himself slip to the floor._

_He brought his knees to his chest and cried._

_Cried because there was nothing he could do to fix this._

_The door opened softly and three men snuck into the room, oblivious of House sitting by the door._

"_There's Ally. Where's the baby and House?", Chase asked._

"_Idiot", Foreman said, "The baby would be in the baby hospital bed"._

_Wilson shook his head at the younger men, "I wonder where House is"._

_They crept towards Becky._

"_Stop", a disgruntled cry came from House._

_The three men spun around to see House struggle to his feet._

_Foreman and Chase rushed to help him but he pushed them away._

"_Don't you touch her! Don't you touch my Becky", he told them harshly and hysterically._

_The tears poured down his face and his two employees stared at him in shock._

"_House. Are-are you OK?", Chase asked gently._

_He walked past them._

"_Don't touch her. I won't let you touch her", he yelled at them._

_Foreman and Chase stared, astonished but Wilson went into action._

"_Greg?", he asked gently, "We aren't going to touch her"._

_House nodded, "Good".'_

_He sat by the tiny hospital bed praying that Cuddy would hurry up._

_Wilson came forward, "May I see your daughter? I won't touch her, I promise"_

_House stared at him before nodding gently, "OK"._

_Wilson walked towards the tiny bed as he reached it he stared in shock at the tiny baby._

"_Oh, god", he breathed._

_House began to shake and Wilson rushed to him._

"_House", he tried to reassure him, "It's OK. We can fix this"._

"_No we can't", House yelled, "I can't fix this"._

_He began to stalk angrily, the tears gone._

"_Where the hell is Cuddy?", he yelled._

"_Lisa is coming", Wilson reassured him._

_He glanced quickly at Foreman and Chase but they already knew to leave._

"_I'll go make sure Cuddy's coming", Foreman said quietly._

_House nodded, "Good"._

_Wilson glanced over at Allison, "Is Ally OK?", he asked, "Does she know?"_

_House nodded, "She's tired, let her sleep"._

_Wilson tried to smile but failed miserably._

_At that moment Cuddy rushed in the room. She stopped in the door way and Wilson wondered if House was going to blow up again._

_House surprised him by beckoning to her._

_She came silently to the two men._

_Glancing down at Becky she assessed the situation._

"_Greg", she said and he looked at her, "We can fix this. I'll take care of her"._

"_Becky", House whispered, "Her name's Becky"._

_Cuddy walked to the door quickly and motioned to two nurses who came forward to take Becky._

"_No!", House yelled._

_Everyone in the room stopped._

"_I don't want _them_ near her", he gestured at the nurses and Cuddy waved them away._

_Wilson went to the door, "I'll get Chase and Foreman"._

_House nodded and moments later they were in the room._

_They glanced quickly at Becky then up at House._

_As Foreman began to push the tiny hospital bed he was stopped._

_House's hand shot out and grabbed Foreman's arm._

"_Ta-take care of Becky", he ordered him._

_Foreman nodded, "I will House. I promise"._

_He continued to wheel the bed from the room and Chase followed him under Houses watchful gaze._

_House watched them take his baby from him before turning away._

_That was the last time he ever saw her alive._

_-------_

"Wow", Addie gasped.

They all had tears running down their faces.

"Guess we really are an emotional group", House tried to joke.

"So-so she bled out?", Addie asked carefully.

"Yeah", Allison sniffled wiping her nose then handed a tissue box to Addie who took one then handed the box to House.

"I don't get it", Addie said after a moment, "Why couldn't you tell me about Becky".

Allison and House glanced at each other.

"Well, um", House began.

"It's OK", Allison told him, "I'll tell her".

"You-you see", she began, "Parents should never bury their own children, it's not right. It's just…just not fair", she paused and wiped her eyes, "Death is bad enough but a death of a child can take a huge strain on a marriage".

------

_One month after Rebecca's death-_

"_I was thinking of making spaghetti for dinner", Allison wearily, "What do you think?"_

_House shrugged, "I felt like pizza", he said quietly._

_Allison sighed, he'd been so quite since Rebecca had died, he only ever spoke when absolutely necessary or when he was asked._

"_OK, Greg", she said gently._

_She leaned over and kissed his cheek tenderly, his entire body stiffened at human contact. The way it did every time someone touched him._

_Allison sighed tiredly and wiped away yet another tear._

_She went and ordered him a pizza and put a pot on the stove filling it with water._

_She stood by the stove waiting for the water to boil._

_Rubbing her temples with her fingers she yawned, every day seemed like a year._

_Once the water boiled Allison put the spaghetti in the pot and began to make a sauce._

_House walked into the kitchen as she was busy stirring the spaghetti and throwing some chopped tomatoes into a pan._

_He stopped a watched her carefully. After a few moments she turned._

"_Was there something you needed? Anything I can get you?", she asked patiently._

"_What happened to pizza?", House asked grumpily, "What, it doesn't matter what I want anymore?"_

"_Of course it does, honey!", Allison soothed him_

"_Don't you _honey_ me", he snapped._

_Allison was shocked but she was soon taken over by a new emotion, anger._

"_Sorry for trying to be a good wife", she huffed._

"_Well, you're not very good at it", House crossed his arms._

_Allison gaped at him, "Well, you are a terrible husband. I have been nothing but patient and understanding with you!"._

"_You have no idea what I'm going through", House thundered._

"_Of course I don't", Allison said sarcastically, "Cause I've never have a child die in my arms. Never had my one week old daughter bleed out!"._

_The tears ran down her face and if it was any other time House would have felt regret for putting them there but this time he just glared at her._

"_Don't be sarcastic", House ordered her._

"_Don't tell me what to do!", she screamed back, "Because you have no idea what _I_ went through. You are the one that sat in his stupid office all curled up in his own thoughts while I sat with _my_ daughter as she died! You weren't there as she fought! You weren't there"._

"_Yeah but it must be easier the second time. Isn't it?", he hissed at her._

_Allison instantly stiffened. "You don't know anything about what happened", she said defensively._

"_I know how your last baby died", House sneered at her, "With your first husband. Bet you blamed that on him too. 'course he wasn't the one pregnant and probably smoking dope-"._

_He was cut off as Allison slapped him hard._

"_Don't you dare", she warned, "You don't know anything"._

_House glared at her holding his cheek which had a visible red handprint mark on it._

"_It's a good thing you never became a mother because you would have been terrible at it", House said quietly._

_Allison stepped back, the tears and misery pouring from her eyes, and this time House felt regret._

_The doorbell rang and they looked towards the door._

"_That's your pizza", Allison said switching the stove off._

_She walked from the room and House followed her to the lounge._

_He watched her walk to their bedroom then turned to answer the door._

_Once he got the pizza he collapsed on the couch with it and flicked the TV on thinking she'd only need a little time by herself._

_Ten minutes later House looked up in shock as Allison entered the room with a suitcase._

"_What the hell are you doing?", House asked switched the TV off._

"_I-I", Allison stuttered, "I think we need some time", she said quietly, her eyes downcast, "Apart"._

_House stood staring at her completely astonished, "But-but"._

"_That fight", Allison raise her eyes to meet his, "That wasn't normal"._

_She moved to go to the door and House went after her._

"_So you're just going to leave? Walk out on me?", House asked with wide eyes._

"_I'll be at Lisa and James's", she told him gently, "I-I'm sorry"._

_She put her hand on the doorknob then turned to look him in the eye, and the tears began to roll again._

_She searched his eyes and he searched hers._

"_I have to say goodbye to you now", she said tearfully, "And I don't know how I'm gonna do that"._

_He tries to tell her to stay. The words rang in his head. They climbed up his throat, but something swallowed them before they reached his mouth._

_House tried to speak to stop her from leaving and Allison tried to smile to reassure him._

_Both of them failed._

_--------_

You _broke _up?", Addie asked astonished.

"Yeah", House said miserably and Allison nodded.

"But…but…you guys are like totally happy", Adie stuttered.

Allison shrugged, "I guess losing a child brings people closer together. If they can get over the grief together".

House smiled wanly, "We weren't to good at the together part. I went pretty much mute and your mother does what she always does when she's worries; cares until your eyes pop out".

Allison raised an eye brow, "In the long run it was good that we had some time apart. It's once you loss something that you realize how much it means to you".

"How did you guys get back together?", Addie asked.

Allison laughed lightly, "That was all down to Lisa and James. They set us up and showed us how miserable the other was".

"And how life isn't worth living with out someone to love", House added.

Allison smiled at him, "I'm sorry".

"Me too", House whispered, "for everything".

"So, you just lied to me my entire life", Addie stated bitterly.

Allison turned to her, "Oh, no sweetie we just-"

"Left out a huge part of it", Addie finished, "I need to get changed", She stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

House stared at Allison worriedly.

"She'll get over it eventually", Allison tried to reassure him.

She came over to House and sat on the bed next to him. He opened his arms and she leaned into them, happy to be in his embrace again.

"I really am sorry", House said sincerely, "for what I said about-about your other pregnancy. I-I am so sorry".

Allison nodded, "I was going to call him Jack".

House kissed her head gently.

"If you want to tell me I want to listen", he said very gently.

Alison took a deep breath and laced her fingers trough House's, "I was twenty two. Very young, too young to be in love or pregnant.

My husband was dying from liver cancer and I had a chance to save him. I was the same blood type and willing to give up half my liver but-but I couldn't because I was pregnant. 15 weeks".

She paused and sighed, leaning heavily against House. He complied by wrapping his arms tightly around her, knowing she needed all the strength she could get.

"I got an abortion", she said suddenly, "At 15 weeks I got an abortion. For weeks after I had dreams, nightmares, about someone trying to kill me but the only thing I could do was cry".

The tears ran down her cheeks as she thought of the baby she had to give up.

"I killed him. My own son, my flesh and blood and I killed him", she began to sob and House hugged her even closer, placing small kisses on her head.

"I did it for nothing too", she hiccupped, "the cancer metastasised. There was nothing they could do and I was left alone. I had killed my husband and my son. I lost the two people I loved within the same week".

She began to cry and House rocked her back and forth.

"It's OK", he murmured, "It's OK. Everything's OK".

"I woke up", she wept, "and a stranger told me that he died. He died while I was under. I'd killed my son then I couldn't even say goodbye to my husband".

Allison's body shook as she cried, "It never stops".

"What never stops?", House asked quietly.

Allison whimpered, "The pain".

House was shocked, "Shhh. I'm here", he told her, "I'm not going anywhere".

She clung to him urgently, "Addie…I…so scared", she mumbled inaudibly, "Don't want…lose her".

"She's not going anywhere", House told Allison, "She's right here".

She nodded gently and let her head fall to his shoulder. House held her gently, still rocking her back and forth.

In a few moments he noted that her breathing had changed and he shifted her gently so that she laid on the bed.

Pulling the blankets up around her he kissed her softly on the head.

"I love you", he murmured into her hair.

Walking to the phone he picked it up and pushed in the number for Lisa's cell.

"Hey Greg", she greeted him happily.

"Hey", House said softly, careful he didn't wake Allison, "Listen, we've had a rough morning here so Allison won't be coming in today".

"Are you guys OK?", Lisa asked concerned, "What happened?".

House glanced quickly over at his wife, "Addie knows…about Rebecca".

"Is she OK?", she enquired, "Does she know about…what happened after that?"

"Yeah", House said slowly, "We told her that too".

"Alright", Lisa told him gently, "Tell her that's fine. Don't worry about coming in today, just spend sometime with Ally".

"Thanks Lis," House thanked her very genuinely, "Take care".

"You too", she told him warmly.

As he hung up a soft knock came from the door.

The door creaked open gently and Addie poked her head in.

"Hey", Addie caught sight of her sleeping mother and lowered her voice, "Can you drop me off soon?".

Her car needed new wheels so she was at House and Allison's mercy for transport.

House nodded, "I'll be five minutes".

Addie nodded once and ducked back out.

House sighed and continued getting ready.

Even though Lisa had told him to stay home he would end up going in anyway. As much as he loved complaining and sneaking off to have breaks there was no way he could stay home today.

He had a lot to think about and he couldn't do it here.

------

House and Addie drove in silence most of the way. After a few moments House couldn't bare the quiet and began to talk.

"I'm sorry", he began, "But we were just trying to protect you".

Addie glared at him, "Because covering up the fact that I had a sister really protected me".

House sighed, "I truly am sorry".

Addie nodded, "I know. But I truly am not going to forgive you".

House frowned, "Why?", he asked.

"Because you lied to me!", she exploded, "I'm 17 years old for Christ sake and you couldn't find the time to tell me I had a sister or the fact that you guys broke up! I'm pretty sure I could handle it".

"That's exactly why we didn't tell you", House explained, "I know how you think Addie, you are my daughter and I knew it would only hurt you".

"You don't know anything about me", Addie snarled turning to face the window.

"Ayden", House warned, "Don't take that tone with me".

Addie ignored him and the silence House dreaded fell around them again.

As they pulled up outside an impressive building Addie reached for the door handle but House was faster.

He locked the doors and Addie tugged on the handle but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me out", she ordered.

House took a deep breath, "Addie", he pleaded with her, "I'm sorry".

Addie turned to face him, her eyes bore coldly into his.

"Open the fucking door".

A frown crossed over his face but House did what she requested.

Watching her stalk away he got the feeling he was about to lose another daughter.

---

TBC  
R&R

**Though I am sorta getting more interested in Torchwood I can guarantee you that I adore House M.D and this fic will get finished!**


End file.
